Kangoku Senkan: Comforting the Comfort Officer
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: WRITTEN BY SKETCHFAN, REQUESTED BY ME: The tale of the disgraced Commander and Major of the Neo Solars Corps, Lieri Bishop and Naomi Evan, and how they deal with the aftermath of the journey of debauchery at the hands of the Neo-Terrans, and how, in the end, they were together every step of the way. That is their comfort. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Comforting the Comfort Officer**

 **By Sketchfan, for Major Mike Powell III**

For Major Naomi Evans and Commander Lieri Bishop, life after the events of that transport battleship had been well...complete and utter shit.

The twisted irony that their escorts were a secret group of Neo Terra agents...and that their leader, that pig Donny, had a grudge against them for some reason, almost went and could've turned them into little more than whores, nympho junkies thinking only of their next fix for hot, sweaty man-juice.

It was only through some swift action and daring and a hidden communication that they managed to outwit the horn dogs. A classified investigation and examination of the security footage and the ship's black box and computer data of course, was how things soon began to go sour for the two agents of the Neo Solars militia. Before a military tribunal, Boghan and his cohorts' twisted deeds and sins were laid bare...as was Lieri and Naomi's shame.

 _"More cum down my throat!" the slutty commander cried, tears streaming as she blushed and moaned, her mouth being plowed by two shafts at once as one pounded into her jerking hand, soon flooding and spraying her face and uniform with their sticky, thick white juices._

The entire trial crowd, jury, judge panel and all, witnessed how the two women, through their own unintentional foolishness and overconfidence, wound up captured and subjected to electromagnetic brainwashing, their bodies and minds twisted, corrupted and tainted. How their bodies had been warped and enhanced, increasing their sexual sensitivity and arousal to make them living, breathing sex toys, how they were hypnotically programmed to become total nymphos.

Lieri could only cry angry tears of shame as the memories came back...the shame, the debauchery of their time being made into the Neo Terrans' _Comfort Officers…_ especially the scene when Boghan plowed her...as she had been on the phone with her goddamn husband. And the sheer queasiness of when they had those damn stocks on...and the beer maid outfits!

Suffice to say, the judges had opted to consider them suitable to try for their part in this, for bringing such shame to their ranks and the honour and esteem of the Neo Solars Federation corps.

For Lieri, it had all gone in a hazy blur as they been sentenced with dishonourable discharge, stripped of their ranks and honours...she had not seen Naomi since...and of course, her husband had left her.

That had been at least a year ago...and now here she was, on a colony stationed here on Jupiter's moon of Io, drowning her sorrows in some seedy tavern. Between booze and her…other activities, the only money she had left, a plentiful sum of $401 thousand dollars, was going and going fast, especially with the aforementioned activities.

It seems her superiors had been so swift and quick to discharge her and Naomi that they'd not taken the time to entirely deprogram them and fix them of the modifications the Neo Terrans had done. Oh sure, they no longer switched to their slutty personalities anytime it was night time...but the fellatio doll experiments? The enhanced libidos, the sensitive bodies? All still remained, to a point that the urges would build up like a growing inferno...and without he husband, Lieri had no means of scratching this itch.

So she had gone from Earth to colonies here and there, from Mars to Venus to Jupiter, one sex club and brothel after another, almost paying to whore herself out as she bought the services of gigolos and strippers. How she had romped with complete strangers, men and women alike...gangbangs with up to five or six men, threesomes with a mix of men and women, the one night stands with stripper girls.

And many a night the itch and urges would come back, stronger than ever.

Such urges, even after the deprogramming had been hard to remove, more so especially when the hypnotics had been undone, and she and Naomi wound up drudging up those memories.

The rape, the degradation...and yet in some twisted, kinky way, it had been _hot_. If only the men of the New Solars Corps allowed their strict male soldiers to be so…so _animalistic!_ Of course, such mindsets weren't for the judges, who frankly would've thrown her and Naomi into jail had it not been for their exemplary credentials as Commander and Major in the service.

Lieri spat a curse as she sat at the bar, idly tipping her empty glass around, a nearby cheap bottle just inches away awaiting to provide a refill. Io had some good stuff, even the cheap, watered-down crap at such a seedy dive. It gave her a nice buzz to distract her from her...bitch heat, to put it bluntly. But even booze was having a hard time dampening the memories and the erotic sensations they brought. Especially when she thought of not just her own fucking...but that of her ever-devoted second and secret sex friend Naomi. Her cries, her pleas, her anger and spite at being a "comfort officer", and the humiliation and thrill.

 _"Let's see what this part of you tastes like!" "Look how sloppy your pussy is!" The Neo Terran pigs sneered, jeered and taunted with lust, making Naomi force out moans and cries as they molested and ate out her gushing-wet pussy, her back arching as she squirmed in pleasure against her will, clad only in an apron and maid cap, stockings and heels, her body molested._

 _The brainwashed Major bobbed her head, sucking and licking the cock before her, her "masters" crowding around awaiting their turn. "You're going to make me cum, right Major?" "Me first!" All the while she felt the male she serviced pump his hips to meet her cocksucking with almost threatening face-fuck force, before she was soon jerking him off, tongue out, panting, soon getting a heavy load of spunk on her face. In no time at all she was jerking off two more as she sucked another cock, vigorously being fingered, before soon fish-hooking her mouth, crying to have their juices all over her face...to which the lewd degenerates delivered._

Lieri bit her lip, stifling a moan as she squirmed in her seat, rubbing her thighs together, feeling the wetness develop. God, she couldn't believe she was getting turned on at these...vile memories...of her and Naomi as they were violated in a twisted path to becoming little more than sex toys. "Comfort Officers"? Really, Boghan had been creative, she'd give that much credit where due.

She slid a hand down between her legs, rubbing the camel toe on her black lacey thong, feeling the flashbacks flood. God, if only it'd been more...willing and consensual...if only the Federation men had a pair, figuratively speaking. Fucking Neo Terran, awakening this part of her...

 _'Lieri moaned like the whore she was being brainwashed into being as the Neo Terran soldiers stained her uniform with sweat and cum, a lewd, slutty expression and blush on her face as she sucked, licked and jerked dicks that weren't her husband's. It was only natural. She was a Comfort Officer, right? "Drain your hard cock all over my breasts!" She pleaded as she gave a soldier a titfuck, rubbing and squeezing her clothed jugs, that dick poking between the opening of her uniform, getting jizz all over her tits and face. "What a place to put your penis! Amazing!" she cried as one horny bastard jerked his cock at the back of her knee, her cunt juices flowing before the bastard blew his load. "Are you gonna cum? Is my hand as good as my pussy?" She'd teased, giving a handjob to get more cum._

 _How she cried and begged, jerking cocks and letting them use knee joints and jack off, making lewd expressions as she took their baby batter on her face and into her mouth. How she gargled it in her mouth, giving them a show. "Hot bitch!", "Nympho!" they called her as she spilled the load from her mouth._

"Aaahn...no...so good.." Naomi cursed and whispered, cupping her clothed tit as she rubbed her pussy, the memories continuing to taunt her and fan the flames of lust. How those pigs would fuck her and Naomi...clothed, in outfits, or naked.

 _How she sucked that cock, Naomi doing the same behind her, their mouths being plowed with jackhammer force as they knelt like bitches in heat, joined by a twin headed dildo._

 _How Naomi cursed Boghan, calling him scum, a repetitve son of a bitch, why men sucked, as he would take titfucks, three times in total, making a mess of her, taunting that he would destroy her with his cock. How he and his hoard of fuckers had such insane staying power and stamina...'_

"Lieri-sama..." A voice called, snapping the former Lt. Commander from her hazy daydream of twisted, kinky memories, to see a familiar face she hadn't expected to see...the bombshell figure, pageboy cut and adorable, pouty cute face of ex-Major Naomi Evans, dressed in casual clothing like her own that showed off her body as much as it covered it, the only remnants of their uniforms being their lacey black stockings and heels.

"...N-Naomi...? Is that...?" She inquired, a tad tipsy from both the booze and her pitch of nymphomania...another memory flooding back. Ah yes, the night of the beer maid outfits...when the Sargeant of the Neo Terrans forced himself on Naomi.

 _"Aren't you a cutie?" The brute of a man taunted, bending Naomi over vertically, lining up and sliding his beastly bull cock into her wet, sloppy cunt, holding her in a reverse piledriver position. The Sarge's "Special Move" they called it as he smacked his front against her bottom, making her cry and moan against her will. "This bitch is a grade-A slut whore!" the fucker howled with leering abandon. "Are you ready for this? I'll fuck you like an earthquake!" Soon going from slow, shakey rhythm to hammering like an oil rig piston, fast and hard, tears streaming her blushing face as her luscious tits bounced while smacking her pussy and ass against this beast, ignoring her pleas of "No more!", bragging how she would never forget him. "I'll pump you full of sauce" He bragged, blowing a load of his spunk into the New Solars Major, pumping slow and deep after jackhammering, forcing an orgasm against her will out of her treacherous, tampered body. "Ok. Who else wants to be a man!?"_

"Lieri-sama! Yes! It's me! It's me, Naomi. I've been looking for you. I've been looking for you for a long time." The ex-Major responded, once again snapping her back to reality, away from the battleship and the lewd imagery, the sneers and taunts of the Neo Terrans as they wrecked their cunts, asses and mouths with their insanely well-hung cocks.

"...heh...great. Great. Good to know...sooo glad to hear it..." Lieri took a deep swig of the cheap booze in her mug after pouring herself a refill offhand. "Sooo glad to hear it...my fellow "Comfort Officer", she spat out the word in disgust. "Me...the comfort officer...dishonorable discharge, my 401k...I've blown almost all of it on..." She admitted bitterly, knowing that at the rate she was going, she would either die in a gutter...or turn tricks on the street corner.

"Sex clubs? I know. I know, Lieri-sama...so have I." Naomi admitted, her face blushing yet showing that cute, stern determination that was characteristic of her, even when she was raped and fucked.

"...Wha? N-Naomi, but...but you were better than me!" The better fighter, warrior...lover!

"No, Lieri-sama! I'm the same as you. I'm the same as you...I'm the same slut as you, the same woman turned whore...turned whore by your side, Lieri-sama." Lieri blinked, shocked and astonished…and turned on as she thought of Naomi doing the same things she had been doing.

Night after night of picking up other men and women, groups of gigolos, strippers and numerous Johns and Janes. A stream of nights of messy bedsheets, sweaty skin and sticky juices. All to find her, rather than drown her sorrows...they were whores, true. Sluts, bitches…the Neo Terrans made them so...but why should it be a bad thing when they had _each other_ to get through it together?

Gazing into one another's eyes, recalling many a night they spent together, even before that twisted time on the battleship, when Naomi could sleep peacefully on her...favourite "pillows". As they kept looking at one another, they felt the memories flood once more, of brutal virile fuckers pounding their cunts, raping their mouths, plundering their asses.

She didn't try to fight it this time as she stood up and walked over to the former disgraced Major. "So...let us comfort each other, yes?" Ignoring any and all patrons looking on as they locked lips, French kissing one another, tongues dueling in the open air, massaging and strangling one another, swapping saliva, their thighs between one another's crotches, grinding against each other, soaking them with their juices.

The two let their minds drift off into their own little world as they kept up their intense make-out, letting it grow in passion, their lips locking as their tongues danced and swapped saliva.

Somehow everything went in a hazy blur as they somehow found themselves in a nearby love hotel, tearing their clothing off one another, but stopping at their legs after getting their lacey black thongs off of one another. They both agreed silently they felt much hotter and kinkier keeping their silver high heels and thigh-high stockings on.

Sharing lusty grins, they engaged in open mouth, tongue fueled kisses as they heavily groped one another's tits, their pussies gushing, the fellatio doll modifications making their mouths living pussies, the same with their tits. Kneading the soft globes like bread dough, thumbs and forefingers tweaking one another's nipples, it was amazing they hadn't been lactating as they took turns leaning their heads in one another's glorious racks, motorboating and licking and suckling them. They both threw their heads back to howl as they orgasmed together...and they were only getting started as they fell and rolled around on the bed.

Soon they found themselves in a 69, Lieri on the bottom, Naomi hovering over her, their pussies and asses in view of one another's faces.

Soon they were licking and fingering both one another's holes, stretching their anal puckers with their thumbs and fingers and probing them with their tongues, before shifting to lick up and drink off one another's pussy juices, sucking and nibbling on them, then back to their assholes.

Their thirst still strong, they shifted to sit before one another, pressing their pussies together as they began scissoring, their cunts rubbing one another in a lewd, wild and horny kiss. The room rang with their moans and their cries of one another's names, before they threw their heads back to howl as they came together. Panting as they came down from their sexual high, seating...and they grinned, knowing what they wanted for their finale.

Reaching into whoever's travel bag was closest, they fished out a big, long and thick double ended dildo, helping one another guide it into their pussies as they shifted and rolled each other into an all fours position on their hands and knees on the mattress. With an unspoken signal, they began thrusting and squatting their hips, dropping up and down along that pseudo cock-pole, and driving it into one another. As they bounced and pushed back against each other's asses, the booty meat jiggling and shaking, the splash of their juices as the dildo hammered and their pussy lips splashed each other, they looked over their shoulders at each other lovingly, burying the toy deeper into one another, holding hands as they felt their climax hit in a beautiful synchronization.

As they laid together in bed lazily holding one another, they knew this felt right...just one another. That was all they needed...but yet they knew and felt they needed more...so much more! After all, for one thing, they needed money, and lots of it. Their combined leftover funds wouldn't last. And they needed to scratch their constant junkie itch and craving for sex.

At least it would be on their terms and not like those damn, fucking rapist Neo-Terrans. Naomi of course, blinked as she spied a nearby pamphlet on the table and picked it up, reading it over as she and Lieri basked in their afterglow.

"Naomi? What is it?" The former Commander inquired before she read it with her. They both blinked at what they read and grinned. It would seem there had been some changes made in the New Solars military since their discharge...up to and including a new position.

"Mmmm, Lieri-sama, I think it doesn't need to be said..." The ex-Major spoke.

"Mmmm yes...seems we have a way to solve our major problems now, don't we? Together..." Lieri giggled and purred.

"Yes, together...always.." Naomi smiled as they shared a soft grin, their plans and minds made up.

 _~Comforted~_

At the New Solars recruitment outpost of Io, a bored and nerdy-looking clerk, freckles and glasses and all, no older than 20, sat at the recruitment office and Lieri and Naomi walk in, both wearing their old uniforms, another of the few things they'd been allowed to keep after their original discharge. The two marched together, steps in sync, towards the boy and then, they got his attention by Lieri smashing her palm on the desk in front of the boy.

"E-EH!" He snapped to attention, his eyes widening at seeing the two women standing before him. "MA'AM'S!" He recognized Naomi and Lieri by faces because of their reputation (be it positive or negative) and of course, their unforgettable looks. He stood to attention and saluted.

"We're here to re-enlist." The former commander stated matter of factly, her lover and partner grinning.

"E-Eh? Uh, um, u-uh yeah! Yeah, sure! Yes, Ma'am! Ex-Commander Bishop, ex-Major Evans! What posts will you be applying for?" Honestly, if they even wanted their old jobs back? That'd be no problem. The old higher-up's had long since been removed so the issues regarding their discharge wouldn't be an issue. But their response was well...surprising.

Lieri and Naomi smiled. Confident, beautiful smiles. They grabbed each other by the ass and squeezed a butt cheek.

"Comfort Officers~!"

And that was the start of Naomi Evans and Lieri Bishop's new status and life together in space...but that's a story for another time.

 **~The End~**

 **A hundred and one thank you's to SketchFan. He wrote this story by my request and he graciously allowed me to post it for him. "Kangoku Senkan" is friggin' awesome and the moment I laid eyes on Naomi and Lieri and witnessed their incredible sexual indiscretions, I *knew* I wanted to read a story based on that, but with a tender, loving yuri end result, and SketchFan, my friend, you sooo~ took my idea and ran home with it. I love this. Thank you so much! *O***

 **So, folks, again: all credit goes to SketchFan. He graciously wrote this story for me at my request. :D**

 **Stay wonderful and stay perverted, my friend! And you good folks~ Please, I hope you enjoyed this and, despite this section being…difficult…to get reviews in, I still do so hope you good fellas let SketchFan and I know your thoughts on this sexy, ohhh so~ sexy story. *O***

 **Great work, SketchFan! Thanks again!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
